customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:King Joe
Welcome Hi, welcome to Custom Hero Factory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:King Joe page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) No Problem! No Problem! I hope you like it - Do you know anyone else who might like it? Starscream7 00:00, October 20, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 COMICS! Would you like to join the Born of Betrayal Club and become the club recruiter? [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone Trooper']] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Gresh Helmet Answer I think that Toa Hydros painted it. Before I got the BIONICLE Stars Rahkshi, I colored a black Rahkshi mask Yellow with some paint. But it looks like he spray painted it. Starscream Transformers: Dark of the Moon 20:41, October 21, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Actually - I don't know how to. I've tried to browse photos into the boxes - But it never works. Lord Starscream - Transformers: The Dark of the Moon 18:40, October 24, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 [[Custom Hero Factory Wiki:User of the Month|'VOTE FOR']] [[BioniclePrime|'Clone' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] User of the month! YIPPEE! I'm very glad to have you back! :) Lord Starscream - Goodbye 18:44, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Things to Do Well, the other things you can do are write a story, create MOCS and take pictures or take videos and/or join my latest contest! Lord Starscream - Goodbye 18:55, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Authority Positions : ) I'll be happy to tell you! (Since I am happy, strap in) First, the admin/admins is/are a user that has several abilities. They are charged with being partial leaders of the site, and they have the power to delete pages and block users. The Admins can be demoted just like Rollbacks can b Bureaucrats. Admins are objected to watch over the site's activity and they are also told to undo vandal edits. Admins are the most common 'user-groups' usually found on wikia sites because 'they're easy to deal with'. Our only admin on here is Vagra Nui Tales. Toa Zion used to be an admin - but he was demoted around a month ago to a Rollback. Secondary, the bureaucrat/bureaucrats is/are the top user on the site behind the founder of whom is also a bureaucrat. The bureaucrats have the ability to delete pages, block users, and they're the only users with the ability to create new Administrators, Rollbacks and even new bureaucrats. Unlike an admin or a rollback, a bureaucrat CANNOT be demoted. A wikia staff member must do that deed. Bureaucrats are prioritized to keep watch over activity on the site and undo vandal edits. Our bureaucrats on the site are Toa Spyck, Clone Trooper and me. Lastly, the rollback/rollbacks is/are the user that lives up to their group name: to 'roll-back' edits made by a vandal or a grammar with poor editing usage. They are ALWAYS charged with having good grammar. That is also their main objective. Rollbacks are users that aren't commonly found in one group. They're usually found as being in two or three of the 3 groups at once. As well as for an Admin, Rollbacks can be demoted as well - this leads to them being in no group usually. We currently have no Rollbacks on the site. Clone Trooper once made Jareroden one to gain help for the site - yet he never edited afterwards, so I talked with him about it and he replied that I could demote him. Today, actually. . . I spoke to Toa Zion about his grammar and how it was poor, and Toa Spyck also sent him a message. He said this: "Sure go ahead I couldn't care less. This place has changed both Hero Factory and BIONICLE info merged in one site. I thought it was 'Custom Hero Factory' not Custom Hero FActory and BIONICLE." This is a custom site, and we obviously allow BIONICLE because of the term 'Custom'. Right? Anyway, I thnik I know where you're heading: You want to be in one of these groups, right? It's okay to admit it, becuase I am actually going to greet you with open arms! : ) That is a very rare outcome! I will promote you, King Joe, to a Rollback on the site as long as you make a few more edits today, tomorrow, Thursday and Friday. I see you've made 100 edits, so if you reach 135 by Friday evening, I will promote you to Rollback after talking with Toa Spyck about it. Remember: You need to contribute to the site for three or four days a week. That's our minimum, and I don't like being like the Custom Bionicles Admins when they edit for hours at no end, it seems, until their brains ooz out of their ears - LOL. Yet anyway, do you agree to your goal? If so, great! You'll need to try making 7-9 edits per day on anything. Grammar, creating pages, editing, ETC.. Thank you for asking! Lord Starscream - Goodbye 00:21, December 1, 2010 (UTC) WHOA! You're doing awesome! You don't need to be on that much, though- yet cool! Also, FOMM is currently being plotted for upcoming sequences and chapters. Lord Starscream - Goodbye 23:10, December 1, 2010 (UTC) You reminded me! Oh my! I forgot! I need to post the user of the month, article and image as well! I am going to be clicking random page, and the outcome will not be one of mine to choose. For the image, I will upload an image of the 2011 poster. Lord Starscream - Goodbye 00:42, December 2, 2010 (UTC) GRRRR! This is ridiculous. I think we should unlock the mainpage. If we get Vandal edits, so what? The more we get, the happier I'll be of disposing them. Now you can feel free to post anything on the news and edit any errors. Thanks, King! Lord Starscream - Goodbye 01:28, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Sure you can! I tried to mix and mingle the idea of your story with Krokanus's biography and his attack on the group of heroes. If you have any questions, just ask! Lord Starscream - Goodbye 21:30, December 9, 2010 (UTC) GREAT NEWS! Here's some great news! No, I am sorry, no Rollback reply. I am most likely going to if he doesn't reply by Christmas. Also, I'n fine with your storyline part with Krokanus. Now, for the GREAT NEWS!! The new Trailer for Transformers: Dark of the Moon is out! Here it is! Okay, I will . . Yet do you like the Trailer? Lord Starscream - Goodbye 21:48, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Starscream7 Am I okay? I will be as long as we NEVER have ANYTHING to do with Custom Bionicles. It was my sister, and it will never happen again. Please don't think of me as you think of them. Lord Starscream - Goodbye 21:43, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Bye Bye! I'm hoping that you can read this before you leave: I'm most likely going to make you a Rollback because Toa Spyck hasn't responded for too long now. Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'm hoping that you've made your list :) Lord Starscream - Goodbye 21:06, December 19, 2010 (UTC) To be Admin! I'll be giving you your Admin powers tomorrow - and yes, not Rollback! I saw how VNT seemed 'lonely', so I've made the desicion to make you an Admin. I hope to see you tomorrow possibly. Lord Starscream - Goodbye 02:11, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Dear King Joe, "Yesterday, Monasti caught me copying articles from Herofactopedia onto here, and he stated that it was plagiarism and it should be erased immediately. Today, he spoke to the Wikia Staff about me and lshortly before that, he gave me a list of around 30 articles that need to be un-done. Furthermore, he stated that the Staff would probably do a perma-block on me. For an hour and 20 minutes, I un-did all of the articles. He hasn't replied yet, yet I have a message to you: You are my friend, among many others on this Wiki, and It's been an honor working with you. If I don't return, remember my possibly historic words: "I will Return . . . somehow". '' '': ) Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 01:44, December 28, 2010 (UTC)Friend of King Joe =D Much better, it seems [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] I've had plenty of problems with Starscream you wouldn't even dream about. So don't even ask me to not hold it against him xD. Have you heard of Wiki Metru Forums? [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Go to Wiki Metru Forums and read the latest topic in Herofactopedia discussion. It will explain everything [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] He's annoyed me to no end :/. And yes, original content is fine! I just don't want any plagiarism. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Thanks for seeing it that way. :) [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Re:Achievements Sorry for the late reply :( Yes, you can definetely edit them! However - be careful: the images you insert tend to be large and only a portion of them fit inside the badge. For example: I could only fit in XPlode's Meteor Blaster, and I was agonized. Well, Good Luck! :P Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 02:04, December 30, 2010 (UTC) xpload yeah sorry about that i guess im just a noob :( Monasti Hey, dude. You were the person that unblocked Monasti once, and I'm asking you if you could unblock him again. Starscream blocked him (again) for one year for this reason: "You stated that you wanted to add information - you lied. Bye Bye." So, yeah, can you please unblock Monasti? Shadowmaster 02:46, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Logo I love it, nice work! '''Your Bureaucrat,' [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] I Thank You heavily for giving me another a last chance. I wil never allow any vandalism to run through my account again. If I invite friends, I will have them do it on their computer. Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 16:58, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: You should take up your background idea with Vagra Nui Tales, I have little interest in that at the moment, since I'm busy. And sure, you're a part of the BoB club. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'C!one' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'!000']] Loves the Bee Gees I'm uneasy still, but okay. Should I still make an apology post? My account apparently isn't working, and it says that Starscream7 doesn't exist. I am looking foward to working with you in the future, to. Tomorrow, I'm officially announcing that we begin our true journey into the New Year! Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 00:25, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Custom BIONICLE: The Series Hello there, King Joe. As you may (though probobally do not) know, I am making a You Tube series featuring several useres from here and CBW. I'd like to use you, represented by FURNO 2.0, in the series. Would you mind if I featured you? 00:47, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, It's about M.O.C.s that I've made representing users from CBW going on crazy andventures, and other random things. Right now I've only thought of one episode you'll be in (there's going to be utter chaos everywhere, and in the midst of it all, you, SS7, CT1000, and VNT will be playing cards, as if nothing is going on :P). 03:21, January 8, 2011 (UTC) It's going to be on You Tube. The series hasn't started yet, but it will start in a month or so. Here's the link to my channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/Jareroden97 03:57, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, I don't know, as there aren't very many active users on here... 04:35, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Like it? I like the achievement badges! You're doing awesome as an Admin and you're making me proud! Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 01:51, January 10, 2011 (UTC) LOL I felt like the 'plates' under the crust of CHFW were shifting - and when I looked up? I saw the background. LOL It's very good! Spyck might be a little angry about both the background and the new logo - but It seems like we're doing good. Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 01:59, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Take it easy, my school is nefarious, ya know Hey, take it easy. You can show them, of course, but don`t expect answers so soon. School is a deadly weapon to kill my screentime. I have lotsa`s homework, ya know. Its only been one day since your comment. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 14:42, January 10, 2011 (UTC) You can undo edits, but not things people have seen. Just leave my talk as it is, I don`t really care. Patience is the first lesson in becoming a great Glatorian (LOL!), I just wanted to teach you that. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 15:08, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Should I be Concerned? Oh, I see now. Thanks Wiki on! Wikishmid 09:31, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I did. Like my title says, I did join about an hour ago. Have you watched my clip yet? Hey Dude Hey, wanna join me and Lihkan on work of WM:TG--BIONICLE is dead, now sit down and Shuddup, be thankful we have HF and the storyline 20:50, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I Can't Well, it's good to see you online again - but I can't stay close to the grammar and customizing for now. I think Monasti wants me to help with everything from the looks of it. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(83 Days!) 11:55, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I never was inactive Well, thankiez for rewelcoming me, yet I never was inactive. The fact I did not edit doesn`t make me inactive. Inactive is when you haven`t visited the wiki in a while. To see that, go to . Now I watch it, Blackout visited two days ago... He is watching us... Waiting for a chance to strike... I think. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 14:18, April 18, 2011 (UTC) No, I didn`t. I gave him one last chance after his first attempt to vandalize, and he did not edit afterwards. One wrong step and he`s blocked though. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 16:02, April 18, 2011 (UTC) BTW Bai tha wayz, do you need some help with anything? Templating, page maintenance, anything? I`m going to fill up my admin time by helping anyone out who`s asking me. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 13:48, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Hm, not too bad... I shall think of it, and mebby take it in my mayor edit of Friday. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 12:15, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Canon Templates Don't Mix Listen: Go over to CBW and look at some random articles. True, some have a template that says "This article has some canon information in it - yet it is mixed with fanon. Therefore, it shouldn't be deleted." There's no reason as to why there should be a link to Herofactopedia. I mean, we're not trying to give up canon info - just fanon. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(78 Days!) 00:09, April 21, 2011 (UTC) That's It Sorry for the attitude - but okay - listen. I have changed - you want to know how and why? The Vandal Master's vandalism was made back in December on the 10th - the day before my bann on CBW. I've already served a bann there and it ended. I served my time combined with my Brickipedia vandalism because TheSlicer was aware of this occuring. Tell Wiki Metru that I have sufficent proof that I shouldn't be banned again - want it now? I have served my time for the Brickipedia vandalism. Do they want a link? If so, tell me. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(78 Days!) 00:33, April 29, 2011 (UTC) You still don't get it - I haven't vandalized for four months now! That vandalism that ocurred was mixed in with what happened on CBW. Don't you get it now? I'm not a vandal! I'm not vandalizing Toa Takanuva's nor anyone's talk pages! Please, what's making you think that I'm a vandal after doing all of this months ago? I'm being good. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(62 Days!)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 00:05, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Okay, I see. I'm sorry I went ballistic. I thank you for defending me - and I'll keep proving myself to be good :) Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(62 Days!)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 12:23, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Achievement Images I don't care much for the Achievement system, but it does annoy me that some of the badges still have the default image. Perhaps you could work on that? [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Infobox Hey King. I have something to clarify. Your category about images in infoboxes, you know, is unnneeded. See, a category is suppposed to say things about the character itself, like "Heroes" or "Nebulus Arm". One like "Pages that have no images in their infoboxes" is useless, because it is no requirement to have a picture in the infobox. You may say: "This is a custom HF wiki, so a page needs a MoC", but custom goes not to only a MoC. Only a summary of his looks can do also. Therefore, people should not go dislike pages because they do not have a picture, which I believe you (unintentionally, of course) are supporting. VNT ~ Talk to me! 07:56, May 2, 2011 (UTC) NP. I`ll go further tommorow, do you work out a bit now? VNT ~ Talk to me! 15:49, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: H Team Yes. I am writing the Ch. 1 draft right now. Wiki on! Wikishmid 03:18, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I suppose we could'... yet I suwe firstly have to discuss a new MoS. Compared to what i have seen on other wikis, ours is bad (even though i wrote it myself). Then we also can enforce new rules, (such as the Rocka discussion), and more stuff. Would you mind if i would call our gloriouis Slice for help on a MoS? And about the story, I believe that since we are an HF wiki, we should only take approve of pure Hero factory fanon. Otherwise, people would also go make BIONICLE stuff, and go to Star wars, and this would become an HF crossover Wiki. And that is not what this is intended to be. If we approve one, we must approve all. We should have a clear border and that is only possible if we forbid it completely. We cannot allow one to be there and the other one not. [[User:Vagra Nui Tales|VNT] ~ Talk to me! 16:35, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: How would you like to join the staff? I'd be honored to. Once I get home (I'm using a public computer) I'll start editing. I also made a WMF account like you asked. I'm Shmid. DOWN WITH INACTIVITY!! Wikishmid 00:38, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Question I know I've asked this much before, but that was long ago. Is there a time that I can prove myself to be worty of joining the staff?I have proved that I am no longer a vandal. If there's anything I have to do (and by that, I also mean forevermore), just tell me. I'll be here. :) Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 00:46, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Question I know I've asked this much before, but that was long ago. Is there a time that I can prove myself to be worty of joining the staff?I have proved that I am no longer a vandal. If there's anything I have to do (and by that, I also mean forevermore), just tell me. I'll be here. :) Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 00:46, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Promotion I'll do what I can. Thanks, King! And I understand what must be done - you don't get onto the staff for the sake of getting on it. When I was a bureaucrat, my goal was to improve the site. Categorizing, updating news and that stuff, everything must be organized. That was and still is my goal :) P.S. New MOCs coming soon - and a new story! Hero Factory: The Biorassic Attack. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 19:37, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat rights Hi. I have given you bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki. -- Wendy (talk) 02:32, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Can you... Hi. I'm TF2 from The Bionicle Wiki, Custom Bionicle Wiki and The New Next Bionicle Wiki. I need a link to the wikia spotlight and can you please read my blog? Thanks. TF2 18:59, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Contest Entry Images I've modified my entry and I am creating an article for him later. I have one question about the pictures I took: are these views good? #Normal pose (standing still) #Head #Ground views #Weapon #Greeting (waving hand) #Greeting (peace sign) #Legs #Back #Back legs #Lightning Launchers/Wings #Launchers/wings popped out #Ready for battle pose #Revealing weapons #(Dubbed) "Wolverine" Claw #Sliding These are the poses that I took. Are they suitable? They should be up tonight on a new blog post. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 22:07, July 2, 2011 (UTC) does my entry need work or is it ok I made all the pics and the story.Is that enough to enter the mascot contest? Mascot Contest Judging The Active Admin team means you, me, VNT, and Monasti, right? Question Tomorrow is the last day to post MOCs for the contest ... than we're done! Can't wait! This next important paragraph deals with some details that form a fact that can be proven real. Read it carefully. I have an important proposition to offer to you - the proposition being an explanation that I am sure you'll need. My question is: should I say this again? You and VNT are Bureaucrats. Monasti and Wikishmid are Administrators. Look closely. I.e., Monasti's been gone for three weeks - as well as Vagra Nui Tales, Wikishmid has been popping in and out of activity. The only real users editing around here are me and you - though the staff may pop on if there's any news from you. I ask this, and I ask it with reason: the lowest part I can currently go to. As an advisor to the staff, and you, since you are mostly directing this Wiki, may I please be promoted to, at the lowest point, due to my advising duty, a Rollback? This is not 'because of my 2,300 edits, nor my former place in the staff. This is because of my proven activity around here and promise, from early-April to late-July, to not vandalize. I have proven that promise to be true. Being a Rollback means to revert vandalism and categorize, make constructive edits and help the community and new users. Look at that - this role actually fits my current role in the community, yet if I am recognized as a Rollback, users can come to me for help, and a reply from me can be assured to them because of my activity. I cannot delete, nor block users in this position - and even if any would think that I am still a slight-vandal, it wouldn't do anything if I were a Rollback. Constructive Edits, Reverting Vandalism and keeping everything up-to-date/advising you and the Administrators of what we should do to keep this Wiki alive. For you to reply to this message, I need you to please have read this thoroughly - for in my view, and hopefully yours, it makes sense. Thank You! Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 00:59, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Question I Thank You for your efforts, King, and for your trust - but I need no rewards. The job I am hoping to recieve is a job that I can use to be able to aid you more. The only reward I can, from what I can make from your words, is to be a Rollback, because than I know that I can help this Wiki in a rightful spot where I can be recognized as a user who everyone can look to and ask whatever they need to know to be here, and to be here - edit successfully. If you have a WMF account (which I don't - I can never log on), is it possible to bring up this statement to the WMF administrators? Thank You. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 00:23, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: News Fixed it - got a little carried away there. The staff is seemingly trusting me a bit more, though. I have been unblocked on The BIONICLE Wiki. My only block is on Herofactopedia. But of course, yes, I lowered my commitment to the contest to a different level. Hope it helps :) Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 13:37, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey there. :P Please could you delete a couple of pages and images for me as I will not be needing some of them. *File:Reacher 1.0.JPG *File:Anna Rapid.JPG *File:Jenny Sharp 01.JPG *File:John Thumper.JPG *File:Murdro Slayer.JPG *Knox 7 Thank you. :P [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro]][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! 13:17, August 14, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Thank you for helping me delete those pages! :P [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! 22:14, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Contest Question Hey King - I told Monasti on The BIONICLE Wiki about voting for the Mascot Contest. He hasn't replied about it yet. Has he arrived there yet? Also - how are you planning to announce the winner of the contest - and how will their entry be displayed? Thanks! Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 22:53, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: That sound's great! I just messaged VNT on CBW, so he might come - but he's been inactive for a few weeks now. Last time he logged on was on July 31st. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 15:32, August 17, 2011 (UTC) VNT I'm not trying to rush the judging of the contest, but VNT has been inactive for almost a month now - and he's been inactive on CBW for a little over a month - and that's his main editing spot. I don't know when he will return - but I believe that you should conclude the voting of the contest, with it having been closed two months ago. I apologize for the rush. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 00:30, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Discussion Hey, King. I wanted to have an important discussion with you about our future, which we should take to WMF. First of all - the Administrators. We may need to get VNT demoted, seeing that he's gone, and we should also ask Monasti and Panakalego about their positions, seeing that they are rarely here. Wikishmid and You are currently the only active staff members. If you'll look on CBW - Jman has brought up the discussion of demoting Administrators. Chicken Bond, Jareroden97, ThatDevilGuy, Varkanax39, ToaFairon, BioGecko and Crazy-Lihkan38 are the current Administrators. Jman has put up all of them except for CB, Jareroden and TDG for Demotion. TF and BG have been very, very inactive. CL38 has also been lacking activity. Even Varkanax39's activity has slowed down. As of now - all users up for demotion except for Varkanax have mostly been voted to be demoted. That will only leave four Administrators - which is what we have now, but only two are active, so there are only two. I know, yes, I have asked this before. But we need to make a Vote For Adminship. It is about time that we get ourselves organized - and seeing my activity, by just looking at my contributions, it can be simple to see that I can help. If I am an Admin, I can help. I can edit the main page, therefore keeping it up-to-date. I can block users for vandalism in another Admin's absence - but above all, I wish to take the discussion of me being an Administrator to WMF. They can easily see that my contributions are useful. I make comments on posts - but I also edit. A user that makes a lot of edits is not a good Administrator. Therefore - if I am an Administrator - maybe everyone can see that since You, Shmid and I can clean up the Wiki and keep it more updated, it will be worth coming to. I am going to be posting another part of the discussion - but if you agree to, I wish to take the discussion of me being a Rollback to WMF - as well as the demotion of VNT, and possibly PK and Monasti. Please message me back on my Talk Page once you have a conclusion. Thanks! Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 00:29, September 6, 2011 (UTC) WMF I joined last night, actually. Do you know how to make a post? Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 20:12, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Success! Done! Post is up, extremely detailed to our future, and my reasons to be promoted to an Administrator. My username is LordStarscream7. It should be in the discussions section soon, after a moderator checks it - but you know the drill :P I'll check it tomorrow. See you there :) Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 01:32, September 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: I do hate it. But I can tolerate it and help the wiki, unless that's not allowed. :/ And I barely figured out Jenny Sharp was the mascot until ThatDevilGuy mentioned it to me on Mibbit. :s P.S. This new editor sucks. P.S.S. You really need someone to fix the main page, it looks poorly made and unprofessional. Ah. And you should get someone who's good at coding to do it. Like ThatDevilGuy, Myself, and TheSlicer. Block? I don't know if you saw it, but this guy did something bad (*cough*profanity*cough*) here. Should this be a block? DOWN WITH INACTIVITY!! Wikishmid 08:14, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I saw that you replaced the HF Logo on the Main Page. Seeing that we already have Sharp on everything, I think that we should have the classic, gray logo there. Don't you think that we should spread stuff out? :D Also - your entry looks great! I'll add it to the list when I have the chance. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 00:27, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Template It looks great! Nice work. DOWN WITH INACTIVITY!! Wikishmid 20:14, September 12, 2011 (UTC) The H Team Finally! A new chapter! Anyway, it looks great. I might as well post it now seeing that the rest of the club have vanished from existance. Recruiting time! The H Team Finally! A new chapter! Anyway, it looks great. I might as well post it now seeing that the rest of the club have vanished from existance. Recruiting time! DOWN WITH INACTIVITY!! Wikishmid 06:05, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey. If you like, you can copy/modify HFP's spoiler policy. I'm guessing Bossnasti won't mind. Link. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 06:47, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Custom Hero Factory looks great and I've added it to the approved spotlight list. Thanks for checking the criteria before asking! -- Wendy (talk) 03:16, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Users Are Arriving! Apparently, my plans for our future are coming together and coming to solid fruition! We've met tons of new users on here, and I know some who have been helping out a lot. I wanted to tell everyone, but I couldn't, because of spoilers. I made a Hero Factory 4.0 video on Youtube, showing pictures of the new sets ... and it's actually my number 1 most viewed video, with nearly 1,500 views so far. My point is that since I haven't had the time to make a true advertisement for our Wiki, I managed to squeeze in a section in the end, inviting users to CHFW. The video actually has 10 likes, and 1 dislike. So maybe, just maybe, this might help us. For the video, see it on my Youtube userpage, LordStarscream100. Hope the video helps us more! We'll Remember 9/11 13:14, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Spotlight I'm sorry if I sound rather dumb to ask this, but what exactly is the Spotlight? I've heard of it before. We'll Remember 9/11 16:23, September 24, 2011 (UTC) All I have to say is ... :D YES! We'll Remember 9/11 00:16, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Welcoming New Users I've realized that since we're finally on the Spotlight, we will (and already have) gotten a massive overflow of new users, so I was wondering if I could help post the "Welcome!" template on their talk pages. Would that be OK? We'll Remember 9/11 00:08, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks! I'm glad too help. :) We'll Remember 9/11 00:59, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey King Joe, I just wanted to say we have a vandilizer creating a lot of spam pages on the site. Vandilizer please stop him.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 15:18, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Explanation Oh man. Looks like someone edited my message to you. Well, what I really said was that it was a vandalizer on this site. I'm very dissapointed now understanding that someone has tried to ruin my reputation as a member of the Custom Bionicles Wiki and the Custom Hero Factory Wiki. Someone saying that I would use that kind of language on a wiki, I call that "absolute nonsense". How did I know this? I checked edits wondering "What did I say now?" No need to aplogize. Just glad I could explain this to you. //Pokermask, October 8th 2011. Re Pretty much what the one above me said, so no, nothing for now //Pokermask, October 8th 2011. Hey, can you please raise the protection level of my user page. There's an unregistered user who keeps editing it and he's hell-bent on removing the word "damn", which I want to keep as it is my user page and is not a swear. Please could you help me? [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! 16:47, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Wow! That was quick. Thank you very much for the speedy response! :D [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! 16:50, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, sorry to bother you again but I think the unregistered user's created an account. This is his first and only edit and it's exactly the same thing that he did as an unregistered user. I think it's pretty obvious that he's only come here solely to edit my page so would it be wrong to block him? [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! 19:51, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a bunch, but he's already admitted to being the same guy on my talk page. Sorry about the edit war but people like this really get on my nerves, especially now he's bringing where I come from into the equation. [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! 21:31, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Mators1 user page I do not wish to change peoples userpages. and regarding kids under thirteen, some kids go on when they are not 13. (example: Facebook) Also, people who are just being an anymous user will see his page and be offended or what ever. So, I changed it to dang because it still shows his language. Please, I am protecting young 'children. (oh, and good job about doing your job) Kata89 21:39, October 10, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 I am making my leave... I have done what I have come to do. I never intended on using my acount. I wanted to do my job as a Chat moderator as a Random reader. But, since he blocked my from editing it. I needed to use my acount. I am sorry for editing his page, but I strongly believe what I have said. Here is the message I sent to him, but please, make rules to block swearing. Protect our children! Because I respect all persons. I will not further edit your page. But.... I would like you to change D*** to dang. Dang is the same thing, with out swearin'. Or instead do D*** anoying! young children should not be on Wikia, but there are lots of them. Their parents do not want them reading that word. And to back myself up even more, people join this with different religions or beliefs. They may be offended or worse seeing that word. I know you do not believe it is a swear word but it is. Please respect other users and children by changing it. I strongly believe what I say. But, I still respect you and your page and the admins. But again, please change it to Dang or D***. Chat moderator to Coaster Pedia, user to Zelda Pedia, one wiki to rule them all, NASA wiki, and admin and head admin of Roller Coaster '''Custom '''wiki. Kata89 11:37, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 Please reply to this message. Hello I would Like to write a page or Pages on my Herofactory Mocs and team may I please? Vakamatrugaoffire 20:01, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks mate Vakamatrugaoffire 17:29, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I can haz leedur of site edit moar pages? I will try to be more active, I've just been overwhelmed with all the editing there is to do. Can you PLEEASE edit more actual pages? If there's some reason you can't, please let me know. DOWN WITH POOR GRAMMAR! Wikishmid 21:21, October 18, 2011 (UTC) 0_o Wow, thanks! But you do know that I was only running for Rollback, right? :P Anyway, I don't blame you. The request probably got lost in the recent changes. [[User:Matoro1|'Bob]][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] Story News ''should ''be allowed on the News Template. Everyone has a right for their story to be recognized. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord]] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'at the']] [[User:Starscream7|'Dark side of the Moon']] 00:53, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, normally I would join but I really don't have enough time to be active on another site. I barely get a chance to edit on BRW anymore and my schoolwork is starting to slacken. I'm afraid I simply can't join at any point in the foreseeable future. :/ But I'll definitely think about it. I might get some more time over the winter, and if I do then I'll create an account then. [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] Article of the Month Hi, King. I have noticed that it seems that we do not have a current article of the month. Tahu TKP nominated one of his articles, and there's two pros and two cons. I also nominated my article, Scarecrow, which hasn't recieved any negatives but I gave it a positive (but still, I'm the only one who voted for it). What should we do? [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord]] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'at the']] [[User:Starscream7|'Dark side of the Moon']] 00:21, November 1, 2011 (UTC) 4.0 Hey, King. I was wondering: may I create the 4.0 Villain articles and add the 4.0 Hero information to any needed articles? People are very aware of it at this point. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'at the']] [[User:Starscream7|'Dark side of the Moon']] 01:51, November 14, 2011 (UTC) LOL, I think you answered me twice :P [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 20:44, November 28, 2011 (UTC) i need your opinion on something,should i make a pairing of furno and breeze in my story? it's been stuck in my head for quite a whileBulkPrime 05:46, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Plagiarism? I apologize for being the bearer of bad news, King, but this evidence (http://customherofactory.wikia.com/index.php?title=Spear_of_Fusion&diff=16246&oldid=16244) may prove that Tahu TKP copied the Spear of Fusion's canon history content directly from the BIONICLE Wiki. I do not know what we should do about this ... but I at least wanted you to know that, and also that I am erasing that information. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 02:48, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Staff Meeting Hi, King. SS7 here, trying to solve some things. Although I am not a staff member, I wish to begin a forum/meeting on a specific topic: Can users use characters and/or MOCs belonging to others without permission? '' I have not seen proof of the users being allowed to use characters/MOCs such as Blanko, Edward Blanko and Boravus. Both of these characters and MOCs belong to Youtube member LEGOJANG - and it has come to my mind now that people are using other peoples' MOCs and characters without their permission. It is very possible, however, that they are simply wishing to show off other people's characters and MOCs for their own purposes. But in any matter, the meeting should be specifically based on allowing people to use other people's (no matter who they are) characters and MOCs. Do you approve of this meeting? [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!]] 01:42, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Sounds like a plan. Also, did you read my older message about Tahu TKP? Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but he plagiarised an article from The BIONICLE Wiki. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'''Lord]] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 01:17, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Wiki Background No problem. I can photo manip very well, but not with PS5, with GIMP. Essentially the same thing. For the background, I'll need Sharp 3.0/2.0 in a stance, side view. Like...Side view? Of course. the pose can be anything, as long as it's profile. Preferably, use a bright lighting. For the villian, may I use my Silverjaw? Re: Wiki Background No problem. I can photo manip very well, but not with PS5, with GIMP. Essentially the same thing. For the villian, may I use my Silverjaw? 21bub21 21:12, January 10, 2012 (UTC) The preview, minus the Silverjaw and Sharp 3.0 pics. I'll finalize it, and add sum Spec. FX later. Enjoy! Background? Yes, I use Microsoft Word 2010 as a photo manip program. XD 21bub21 04:26, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I've DUN IT! I just need to add a teensy lil thing at the top, increase the size, and it'll be ready! Here's what it looks like right now. Hero Factory Background, v.3.1 Thanks! Should I go about and revamp the other stuff too? Like that picture of Jenny Sharp on the homepage? [[user:21bub21|'~=21bub21=~']]GREEN Ftw!!! MOC'ers UNITE! 06:28, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Hero Factory Crossover Wiki Since the BIONICLE/Hero Factory crosses have been moved to the Hero Factory Crossover Wiki, I was wondering if we could use the same templates: Character/Story/Planet ect. If so that would be very helpful. If not, then I'll have to make some. Any help is appreciated! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] For every choice has a large and often unforeseen repercussion. Crediting I was wondering that I could get some type of credt for editing a large story called: A Hero Reborn. I did several edits on the story itself grammarwise and also edited some of the character pages. I would ask the author, but I don't know how to get a hold of them. If you can do anything, that would make my day. Thanks! OonieCacola 07:22, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Crossover templates Kingdonfin noticed that some major templates from this wiki are missing on HF crossovers. Do you mind if I copy the existing templates to the other wiki, or build new ones from scratck I know nothing about template making :P DOWN WITH POOR GRAMMAR! [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 04:40, January 27, 2012 (UTC) HELP! King Joe- I have a Badge: Five Missions Not your last, I have been doing a lot of things, what does it mean "Contribute"? Can you please give me the answer ASAP! Post an answer on my talk page! THANKS NgoRocktoro 23:48, February 5, 2012 (UTC) THAT King Joe? Are you named after the King Joe robot from Ultraman? Zombiejiger (talk) 21:54, July 16, 2014 (UTC)